


Peace in Our Time: Erotic Fantasies

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Set in MarvelMaster616 and I's series Peace in Our Time. Upon Bobby coming to terms with being gay, he begins experiencing sexual dreams about himself and Johnny Storm. Confused and not knowing what to make of it, he finds unexpected comfort when Warren gives him some poignant advice.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Johnny Storm, Iceman/Human Torch
Kudos: 7





	Peace in Our Time: Erotic Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I am back with another sexy cut scene from MarvelMaster616 and I's series Peace in Our Time! 
> 
> I've mentioned back in Peace in Our Time: Unexpected Comfort that Bobby has experienced erotic dreams. This is a story describing one of those dreams he had one night. 
> 
> As always, I caution everyone when saying this contains graphic, sexual content, so if you aren't of age, do not read. Also, I do not own any of the characters, so don't sue. 
> 
> Also, if you wish, I encourage you all to read the main narrative Peace in Our Time, which is currently on its third volume. Be sure to go and read that on fanfiction.net.

**Peace in Our Time: Erotic Fantasies (takes place between volumes 2 and 3):**

**Baxter Building – Johnny Storm’s Bedroom**

It was pure, sensation bliss for Bobby Drake as he lay on the bed of his best friend, naked and fully aroused.

He let out an erotic moan of pleasure as he felt Johnny’s tongue sliding around his penis, hardening it as his hips bucked at the sensation. His eyes were closed as sweat cascaded down his body. He grasped the bed sheets, gasping as Johnny continued giving him oral sex.

It was all so wrong, yet somehow, so right. It went against every conservative teaching Bobby had been taught about sex. Yet he was enjoying every waking moment of it. Johnny’s tongue went deeper, erecting another moan from Bobby as his head pressed further against the pillows.

Johnny’s tongue slowly slipped from his dick, and his body moved upward to where he was kneeling over Bobby’s mouth. He was very much exposed.

“Suck off my cock, Bobby,” Johnny whispered.

Bobby nodded willingly; his mouth moist with arousal as he moved his head forward to begin orally teasing Johnny. His tongue licked at Johnny’s hardened penis, causing a blissful moan to escape Johnny.

Bobby moaned pleasurably as he ate Johnny’s dick, drool practically slipping down his chin along with semen. Johnny helped to further arouse him, moving his hips backward and forward as Bobby’s hands grasped his hips.

“ _Fuck_ Bobby!” moaned Johnny. “Damn . . . you’re so good at sucking cock!”

“Mmmmmh,” Bobby moaned, continuing to eat Johnny’s cock until Johnny finally slipped out of his mouth.

“I think you’re ready, my friend,” whispered Johnny with lustful passion.

Bobby smiled up at his friend. “Yeah,” he whispered.

“Okay, I want you to roll over onto all fours,” Johnny said, igniting the foreplay.

Bobby smiled wider, nodding willingly as Johnny allowed him to roll over onto all fours. Johnny positioned himself behind Bobby to where his penis was right behind Bobby’s anus. Bobby clutched the bed sheets to brace himself as he closed his eyes, feeling Johnny stroking his inner thighs before stroking his anal area until he found his G-spot. It caused another moan to escape him as Johnny ran his fingers through his hair.

“Now, I am going to put my cock in you,” whispered Johnny sensually into his ear.

Bobby nodded as he felt Johnny slapping his naked ass cheeks, before his hands moved to grab his ankles. Bobby clutched the bedpost as Johnny’s cock entered his anus, erecting a loud moan from his lips.

 _“Oooooh . . . Ohhhh_ fuck!” Bobby cried as Johnny went in deep. “Johnny . . . I – I feel you so deep!”

“So nice and tight,” whispered Johnny, thrusting his hips back and forth as he grasped Bobby’s ankles, his dick entering and leaving Bobby’s anus until he found Bobby’s sensitive spot. Upon finding it, it caused Bobby to gasp loudly as his eyes closed. He could feel he was growing hotter with arousal as Johnny thrust into him even deeper. Johnny’s hands grasped Bobby’s hips before moving to rub over her nipples, teasing him even further as Bobby’s fingers flicked his dick to further his arousal. It was such a blissful sensation and so liberating as Johnny once again grasped his ankles. Finally, it got to a point of him reaching a climax.

“OHHHHHHH _FUCK! FUCK_ JOHNNY! I – I’M CUMMING!” Bobby cried as Johnny’s penis finally plunged fully into him.

Feeling Johnny fucking him was the most amazing feeling. The bed rocked hard as Johnny took him from behind, until the climax finally ended and Bobby was collapsing hard on the bed.

“What . . . What else do you have in store?” he gasped.

“Oh, I have plenty of surprises, my friend,” Johnny promised. “Lay on your back.”

Bobby nodded obediently and laid on the bed, against the pillows. He kept his eyes closed as he felt a cloth wrapping over his eyes, blindfolding him. It further enticed him as he felt Johnny tying his wrists to the bedposts, before he slid down and grasped Bobby’s ankles once more, pushing his legs apart wide into the shape of a V. Johnny slithered down and kissed Bobby down his chest, his tongue trailing down before licking Bobby’s inner thighs slowly. This caused Bobby to moan pleasurably as Johnny’s tongue traced his thighs and went closer to his penis. The next thing Bobby felt was Johnny’s tongue plunging around his cock, causing a blissful moan to escape him.

“Ohhhhhh . . . _Mmmmmmmh Johnny!_ ” moaned Bobby as Johnny expertly sucked his dick. The wetness of Johnny’s mouth around his penis evoked new sensations through him as his body grew overheated once more. It caused an erection to escape from Bobby as semen spilled out.

Bobby relished in the sensation as Johnny’s tongue finally left his dick, before he slithered upward and plunged his hips forward towards Bobby’s hardened penis. Bobby gasped loudly as Johnny smothered his moans with an erotic kiss, their tongues dancing around in one another’s mouths as Johnny’s hips bucked backward and forward until Bobby reached his climax once more.

 _“MMMMMMMH!”_ Bobby moaned through the kiss as he felt Johnny inside him, so deep. Johnny’s hands tightened around his ankles a little more, continuing to evoke lustful pleasure through his friend. As his orgasm calmed, his wrists were untied and the blindfold was taken off. Then it was Johnny’s turn to be pleasured.

“Now, it’s your turn to pleasure me,” Johnny said, smiling lustfully.

Bobby grinned hungrily and placed himself behind Johnny as his friend went onto all fours. Bobby proceeded to stroke Johnny’s ass with sensual fingers before masturbating to get aroused. He then reached his hand over and stroked Johnny’s penis to erect it further before grasping his hips, plunging into Johnny’s anus.

“Oh! Ohhhhhhh Bobby! I . . . I feel you . . . so deep!” Johnny gasped. Bobby grabbed Johnny’s face to turn it towards him, pressing a sensual kiss to Johnny’s lips as he continued fucking his friend. The bed rocked hard. Their bodies rocked as they continued to fuck.

They fucked until Johnny reached his orgasmic climax, moaning louder as they came together once more. As Bobby pulled out, they continued to kiss while Bobby worked to get his dick closer to Johnny’s, allowing Bobby to be on top and Johnny on the bottom. Johnny laid down on the bed as Bobby positioned himself to ride Johnny’s dick.

“Now . . . I’ll ride your cock,” whispered Bobby, plunging his penis deeply into Johnny’s and placing his hands onto his friend’s shoulders. Johnny moaned even louder as he felt he was cuming.

 _“OHHHHHH FUCK! BOBBY I’M CUMMING!”_ Johnny cried.

“ _Ooooooh Johnny!_ You’re . . . so . . . fucking . . . good!” gasped Bobby as he reached his own orgasm.

* * *

**X-Corporation Tower – Bobby’s Room**

Bobby burst awake in his bed, his heart racing as his body soaked with sweat. He let out a loud gasp, eyes wide with shock as he gathered his mind.

He was in his bedroom. He wasn’t at the Baxter Building with Johnny. Glancing at his alarm clock, he saw it was five-thirty in the morning.

He didn’t know why he’d been dreaming about that. He couldn’t understand why he had a dream about him fucking Johnny, his best friend. The thought of it caused his face to go red with embarrassment as he caught sight of the purity ring on his finger. It hadn’t been his first choice to get one, but his mother had forced him into it.

_“This ensures you stay pure before you get married, Bobby.”_

Bobby shuddered. He’d dreamed about something so impure, and so sinful. It made him feel ashamed as tears threatened to flood his eyes. It was all so confusing. He would never admit it, but he did find Johnny Storm attractive. What girl at Marsden Regional _didn’t_ find Johnny attractive? But Bobby being the only openly gay student at school, it brought on a new meaning of embarrassment. Did that mean he was equivalent to being a woman? It was the most emasculating feeling he ever felt in his life, and it made him question his masculinity. It was bad enough that he had to put up with Flash Thompson and Duncan Matthews making fun of his homosexuality by instant messaging him dick pics on Instagram.

So, he hid his attraction to Johnny. He kept it locked away, hoping maybe if he didn’t talk about it, he wouldn’t think about it. But his dream indicated that he thought about it heavily. He burrowed his face into his hands. It wasn’t as though he could talk about this with anybody. Nobody would ever understand what it was like to have desires you couldn’t express. His parents would probably scold him if he revealed anything like this to them. They would make him feel as though it’s abnormal to have sexy thoughts about anybody, and that somehow, dreaming about sex would be equivalent to committing a sin.

‘Why?’ he thought. ‘Why do I have to be gay? Why can’t I be attracted to girls?’

His fingers traced the purity ring on his finger, causing more tears to fill up in his eyes as he snatched it off. It felt like the most offensive piece of jewelry he had to wear. It just reminded him what a disappointment he was to his family. With that, he threw the ring across the room, his tears streaming down as he shook his head. As he glanced down, he saw from the bulge in his pajama pants that his dick was fully hard. It further embarrassed him.

‘Fuck you,’ he thought, glaring down at his penis in anger and shame. He proceeded to lie back in his bed, trying to will for sleep to come. But he couldn’t. He was still heavily aroused from the erotic dream he’d had of himself and Johnny.

“Why? Why? Why?” he whispered, more tears slipping down his face. Suddenly, he could hear his bedroom door opening. He didn’t even have to look in that direction to know that it was Warren. Only Warren could awake at the ass crack of dawn to take a morning flight around the city. It was part of his routine to stretch out his wings before breakfast.

“Bobby? You alright?” Warren asked.

Bobby kept his eyes shut. He hoped if he pretended to be asleep that Warren would go away. However, Warren being the stubborn man that he was, wasn’t having any of it. He walked further into the room and sat on the bed.

“What’s going on with you?” Though Warren sensed from the way Bobby was behaving, that he didn’t even have to ask. He could see Bobby’s face was going bright red with embarrassment and shame.

“Nothing,” Bobby mumbled stubbornly, turning over and pulling the blankets up further around him. Though a sob went past his lips as he pressed his face against the pillows.

Warren observed Bobby closely. He could see Bobby was drenched in his own sweat. The sheets were soaked through. Bobby was crossing his legs over to try and hide his hardened penis. It was obvious to Warren Bobby had had an erotic dream. Though knowing Bobby, it was an erogenous dream about someone who was male.

Bobby felt sick the longer he laid there on the bed, tears streaking his face as he wallowed in the silence. However, he found he couldn’t stay silent. He was confused and scared about what he’d just dreamed about. He didn’t know who he could talk to about it. But he knew he needed to talk to _someone._

“I . . . I had a . . . _dream_ ,” he whispered. “But it didn’t feel _normal._ I . . .”

“Let me guess. An erotic dream?” murmured Warren.

Bobby turned over in his bed, glancing at Warren incredulously. “H – How –?”

Warren smiled at him reassuringly. “You don’t think I had a few of those while Candy and I were dating?”

Bobby swallowed. It hadn’t occurred to him that Warren had experienced something like this. But he knew Warren and Candy had been sexually active. He heard their blissful moans during the many passionate nights they’d share together. He remembered the days Candy would come out of Warren’s bedroom wearing his clothes after a passionate round of love-making. However, it hadn’t occurred to him that Warren had experienced amatory dreams in his sleep.

“I had plenty of those,” Warren mused. “In fact, I remember the first dream I had of Candy and I having sex. But I won’t share, because it is rather personal. Though it’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s normal, considering you’re going through puberty still. You’re going to have sexual desires, and you’re going to want to know what it feels like. The reason why you probably dreamt whatever you dreamt; might be due to repressed feelings you want to release.”

Bobby closed his eyes. It made sense. However, he was still confused. He didn’t _want_ to have sex with Johnny. Johnny was taken with Angelica. But he couldn’t shake that he was attracted to Johnny. Maybe it was because he and Johnny were so much alike in so many ways. Maybe it had to do with Johnny being one of the first boys at school to be welcoming towards someone like him. Of course, he knew that Johnny accepted him for being gay. But the last thing Bobby wanted was to tell Johnny he dreamed about fucking him.

He could feel his ejaculation from his erect penis. The semen was soaking into his boxers and pajama pants. It was another embarrassing reminder as to what he dreamed about. It was probably the most awkward boner he’d ever had.

“I . . . I am curious about sex,” Bobby decided to say. “But what’s frustrating is, I have these desires and I can’t express them with anyone.”

Warren nodded in sympathy. “I can’t begin to imagine how frustrating that is. I had Candy to fulfill my dreams and fantasies.”

Bobby nodded, sighing heavily as he felt his dick slowly calming, going back inside.

“I have faith that one day, you will find a partner who will fulfill your sexual desires,” Warren said. “But if you have questions about anything, you can ask me. I wouldn’t mind answering any questions you might have about sex.”

“Warren, it’s not that,” Bobby admitted. “It’s just . . . I – I _hate_ that this happened. I _hate_ that I have to be gay. Sometimes, I wonder if things would be easier if I were straight.”

Warren swallowed. He didn’t know what to say about that. He knew Bobby still harbored some embarrassment over being gay. A huge part of that was because his parents weren’t accepting of his sexuality. Warren couldn’t help but feel frustrated on Bobby’s behalf.

“I know you feel that way. But I think a huge part of that was because you weren’t educated properly and forced into abstinence. A lack of education would no doubt confuse you. This here.” Warren gestured towards the bed. “A sensual dream isn’t anything to be embarrassed about, Bobby. It’s common for people at your age to have dreams like that. Like I said before, if you have any questions, I can tell you what I know.”

Bobby sighed. He trusted Warren’s words, given Warren was older and wiser than him by a couple of years. He trusted that Warren would be able to provide him the proper advice on sex. Closing his eyes once more, he sighed before speaking again.

“For all my middle school years, my mother would always tell me that sex is the most awful thing. She didn’t even sign the permission slip to allow me to watch a video on how babies are made. She tried to constantly instill in me that it’s unnatural to want to have sex with anyone before marriage,” Bobby whispered. “The dream that I had made it out to be opposite of that. It – It was –”

“It truly isn’t terrible,” Warren said. “If anything, it’s amazing when you do it. You’ll know it, eventually. That I can promise you.”

Bobby nodded. A comfortable silence fell over the pair as he felt his body cooling down. Hearing from Warren that he had nothing to be ashamed of took at least one-hundred pounds worth of weight off Bobby’s shoulders.

“Thanks, Warren,” Bobby murmured, rolling over onto his side to try continue sleeping. Given it was a Saturday, it gave him the excuse to sleep in.


End file.
